


Time

by funkylittlesister



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Delta Quadrant, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlesister/pseuds/funkylittlesister
Summary: Jumping through time; to different meals, in different places and different situations.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> These two won't let me study.

“Come in.”

“Am I too early, Captain?”

Chakotay enjoys teasing her when he finds her caught up in the mess she has made of her quarters while trying to make dinner. She fakes an annoyed glare, walking towards the replicator. He looks at the ground and grins.

“You’re not wearing your uniform,” she notes, “You should’ve told me, I would’ve taken the time to change into something else myself.”

“The Starfleet undershirt is good enough.”

He often does this. He disguises his flirtatious remarks as sarcastic comments. Kathryn likes it, because it’s the only way they can flirt without crossing any lines. Not that they haven’t done otherwise before.

“Can I help you with something?” He’s still standing at the door, head slightly tilted to the side and holding back a smile for some reason she will not allow herself to speculate about.

“Just sit down and pour us some wine.”

“Yes ma’am.” He jokes again. And she’s grateful he’s here. She couldn’t ask for a better first officer, a better companion, a better friend to be with on this unending journey. She places the plates on the table and sits across from him, thanking him for the glass of wine he hands her.

* * *

“Salad and coffee?” she laughs.

“You should try it.”

“You know I don’t mess with breakfast, Chakotay.”

“I know. That’s exactly why I did this.”

 _It’s a challenge then._ “I’ll try it and tell you what I think.”

She leans over the counter, wearing a challenging smile, and kisses his cheek before walking towards the kitchen table and sitting down in front of her plate of carrot salad and cup of black coffee.

Kissing him seems to come naturally, easily. When she stops to think about it, it feels odd. Odd that it’s been difficult just to think about it all these years. She wouldn’t allow herself even a small, harmless fantasy. Even on New Earth, she couldn’t permit herself the indiscretion. And now that she’s here, she wonders how she was able to resist it. But she knows; kissing him would have meant giving up any hope of getting home, accepting a life in the Delta Quadrant and breaking her promise to her crew—aside from violating Starfleet protocol. In this moment, it means the exact opposite. She remembers last night, the way her mouth moved over his skin and her hands over his body. Every touch was full of hope. And as she watched him slowly fall asleep, it didn’t feel like the first time. For some reason, that too made her feel hopeful.

She takes a sip of coffee and bites into her salad. Then lifts her head up in surprise. But instead of conceding his victory, her expression turns serious.

“You waited…”

He doesn’t need an explanation; he comes closer to the table to sit across from her.

“Trying to get over you would have been a waste of time.”

“But we had plenty of time.”

“Yes. But I knew.”

“Knew what?” her voice turns into a whisper, and she sounds concerned.

“That you would get us home.”

He loves the way her eyes smile. Her pupils dilate and her irises look like they have suddenly turned a darker blue. He is never sure if she is tearing up or if her eyes are just shining brighter. Her mouth almost does not have to move for him to know he has made her happy.

Without adding a word, she lifts an inviting palm. He presses his own into it.

* * *

“Admiral, Captain Janeway is here to see you.”

“Let him in,” she nods.

A few seconds later, he walks over to her desk with a box in his hands.

“What’s that?”

“We just dropped off some passengers, and I thought I’d give the crew a few hours of leave to see their families. I know what it’s like to be away from home,” he jokes and she, as usual, laughs. “I thought I’d come by to have lunch with you. I’m sure you were planning on skipping it; this gives me an excuse to make sure you have something to eat.”

Her laugh turns into a soft smile. Since the day they’ve met, he has never stopped being thoughtful, not for one second.

“I’ve missed you.”

She doesn’t expect a reply, and he doesn’t deliver it, even though he has an infinite number of ways to answer her. _A week seems like a long time now, doesn’t it?_ \- _I’ve missed you too, Kathryn._ – _Being on a ship without you still doesn’t feel quite right._ – _I love you._

He’s gotten used to her silent invitation by now, he doesn’t need to see her lift her hand to know what to do. Their palms meet and their fingers interlock, and that is enough to give them the strength to bear another week apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm weak for the idea of Admiral Janeway and her husband, Captain Janeway. 😉


End file.
